Lime Meets Nintendo
by Aoi's Neko-o
Summary: The AfterLast Chapter Up at Last! Enjoy the stupidities of my time With nothing to do.
1. The Candy Machine

Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: Lime Meets the Nintendo  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saber Marionette J, if i had money.... anyways... i do not own any of nintendo's rights.... just took them for a little to bring out this disgusting Fic  
  
Author's Notes: Well.... Lady Aoi... here ya go... the bet is on... i just wait for the results at it...  
  
To the rest of the reader's please just sit and enjoy.... and just review this if you really enjoyed it.... if not... well... then do it as well  
  
"Well.... one more day of peace bounds around the country of Japaness... and closing up to Otaru's apartments in Kasahari's apartments we'll see that the three Marionettes are making those daily chores..."  
  
Lime: AAAWW there's nothing to do! Otaru's at work and the squirrel ran away from me scared.... - Lime's eyes fill with tears.... after that...a loud cry is heard all around  
  
Bloodberry: GAH! STOP THAT RACKET LIME! FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
  
Lime: *stops* God? What's God?  
  
Bloodberry: Ush... I hate when she always demand explanations.... i dunno how can Otaru Bear it  
  
Lime: Whatcha said?????  
  
Cherry: Calm down Lime.... Otaru will be here any minute...  
  
Just in that moment... Otaru rushes in front of the door.... Carrying a sack of lots-o-stuff  
  
Otaru: Hi to Y'all!! I'm Back! Did you all missed me?  
  
Three marionettes in chorus: We did Otaru!  
  
Hanagata rushes out the wall  
  
Hanagata: I Did too!!  
  
Bloodberry: Nobody asked you...  
  
Hanagata: "All" includes me  
  
Bloodberry: Whatever....  
  
Cherry: Hey Hana, i have told you like seven hundred times to use our door!!  
  
Hanagata: That's a Lie  
  
Cherry: Really?  
  
Hanagata: Yes! I've broken the wall 698 times! And you said 700  
  
Otaru: Okay okay.... enough! Behave you two.....  
  
"Lime, wide open eyed looks at Otaru's Lots-o-stuff Bag"  
  
Lime: Otaru!! What's on your Lots-o-stuff Bag????  
  
Otaru: Oh... well.... i was passing through the dump of "oldies of old Earth" and grabbed some of it... i dunno if they still work... but.... HEY!  
  
Lime takes the Lots-o-stuff bag away from Otaru... everyone around.... including Lime, who was in the floor searching for something.  
  
Lime: But... Otaru... this Lots-o-Stuff bag is full of Crappy Things  
  
Everyone was Staring at the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things....Suddenly...Lime's eyes Flashed...  
  
Lime: What's This???????  
  
"Lime took awayfrom the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things a shiny...condom  
  
Lime: What's this!? What's THIS!? Is it a BALLOON??  
  
"Sights were exchanged all around the room... everyone was confused.... no one has ever seen a clear Balloon.... But another Lime scream caught their attention back to the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things  
  
Lime: WOOOOW! What's this!!!??? What's This!?!?!?!?  
  
Lime just brought out a rusty-looking 8 byte nintendo, with the controllers attached to it..  
  
Lime: I Bet it has candies inside!!! You push one of these buttons and....it comes out!  
  
"Lime starts pushing the buttons on the controller with no success"  
  
Cherry: Is it a microwave?  
  
BloodBerry: You're all wrong... it's the mystical, NES... Nintendo Entertainment System  
  
*Silence.... dramatic Song... Hanagata interrupts it bursting out Laughs... everyone Stares at him seriously so they can shut him up**Hanagata clears throat*  
  
Hanagata: That pitiful thing that came out of the Otaru's Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things can't be called an entertainment system... it's nothing compared to Hanagata mitsurugi's Special Game System (You made it Aoi....)  
  
Lime *ignoring Hanagata*: Can i keep this?... i wanna see how much can it entertain me before i break it  
  
*Otaru nods*  
  
Lime: Yay! Yay! I want to get it done right now! Bloodberry you will help me! Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Bloodberry: Even if we have the NES.... we can't start it... we need a Catridge...  
  
Lime: Catridge? What's Catridge?  
  
*Hanagata pops out of nowhere *  
  
Hanagata: I'll tell you what it is! It's Crap!  
  
*Blodberry busts awa Hanagata with one bare fist*  
  
Bloodberry: Thanks for your eager desire of helping us... we'll let you know if we care later!!  
  
Lime: Yes... come to see us soon...And say hi to Tiger for me!  
  
BloodBerry: okay.... you go and look in the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things for some quadrangled things... some might have some sticker attached... go and look if there's any  
  
Lime: Ohhhh....... um..... uh.... eh....... okay!  
  
*So... Lime heads back to the living... where the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things was laying and started scrambling around....Nothing seemed familiar to her; Magazines... used lollipops, a coin, a million dollar's bill, some bolts and nuts... canned food...nothing like Bloodberry said looked like a Catridge.... she suddenly found a grayish-quadrangle looking piece of plastic with a sticker of a weird looking man wearing something white and red and spitting out something that looked like a fireball (Remember it, Fans of the NES?)... Lime read the sticker fonts like she was just learning how to read*  
  
Lime: Sup-Super Mario...? What's Super with this guy.....? Hey Bloodberry... i think i found one  
  
Bloodberry: Good.... bring it here!  
  
*Lime left back the Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things and headed back to Bloodberry's room... she has already attached the NES to the TV*  
  
Lime: *gasps* why'd you do that for?  
  
Bloodberry: you have nothing to worry... now... tell me what did you found?  
  
*Lime hands the Catridge to Bloodberry*  
  
Lime: but tell me something... How did you know that this was a NES since you've never been on Earth and...  
  
Bloodberry: You can't get the answer just by asking... i don't know! I guess you'll have to Review the story to get the answer...  
  
Lime: ....oh....  
  
*Bloodberry takes the Catridge and puts it on the NES... Lime Shouts... Bloodberry jumps surprised*  
  
Lime: Don't do that! That way the candies won't come out!  
  
Bloodberry: THERE AREN'T ANY CANDIES COMING OUT FROM THERE!!!  
  
Lime: *snifles* you don't have to shout at me....  
  
Bloodberry: God.....  
  
Lime: What's God? What's God?  
  
Bloodberry: JUST HUSH!  
  
Lime: *sniffles**sniffles* *sobs*  
  
*Bloodberry finallly pushes the switch on...and the screen on the TV flashes displaying the sticker on the screen*  
  
Lime: Gah! IT's that Mario dude again!!!  
  
*Bloodberry hands one controller to Lime*  
  
Bloodberry: Okay... just hit the buttons....  
  
Lime: Are there...?  
  
Bloodberry: No.... there are not candies coming out from the NES  
  
*Lime sighs and looks at the screen....*  
  
Lime: Press....Start... I can't press the start....  
  
Bloodberry: look for it on the buttons *leaves*  
  
*hours passes Cherry, Bloodberry Otaru and Hanagata are taking supper... they randomly look at Bloodberry's room.... in where Lime was*  
  
Cherry: She hadn't come out to dinner... even thogh i tld her to come...  
  
Otaru: I wonder what's happenning  
  
Hanagata: I'll tell you what's happenning! She started crying because that stupid NES will never compare to the Hanagata Mitsurugi special Game System!! *hysteric laugh**coughs*  
  
Bloodberry: I'll go and check what's up... *Bloodberry stands up and goes right up to Her room*  
  
Bloodberry: Hey Lime... What...  
  
*Bloodberry finds Lime poking the screen*  
  
Lime: Ah! Bloodberry you're back... i've been pressing start for the last 4 hours and it does not seem to start  
  
Bloodberry: Did You tried the controller?  
  
Lime: Huh?  
  
Bloodberry: The controller...  
  
Lime: It's there.... on the bed *grins and keeps poking the TV*  
  
Bloodberry: THE START BUTTON IS ON THE CONTROLLER!!!!!  
  
Lime: Really....? *Lime reaches the controller* Cross.... A, B, Select... oh... here it is.... Start  
  
Bloodberry: You give a headache to anyone... *touches her forehead*  
  
Lime: You said something????????  
  
Bloodberry: Nevermind... it's not important.... *leaves the room... heads back to the dinnertable*  
  
*Everyone stares at Bloodberry as she heads back to the dinnertable*  
  
Otaru: What happenned?  
  
Bloodberry: She spent 4 hours looking the start button...  
  
*Silence.... Dramatic Song plays*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay.... guess that's enough for today... maybe i'll continue tomorrow please don't forget to Read and review if neccessary (I'm gonna win that Bet Aoi!, You'll see how bad is my job!) 


	2. The NES Effect

Chapter 2's Summary: Lime gets possessed by the effect of the mystical NES  
  
Hello.... i'm back here with the second chapter of this weird story in where Lime meets the Nintendo Entertainment System.. And after some hard times and some understanding of the functions of a controller. it seems like all systems are done to start playing.  
  
(Okay Lady Aoi! I make this one at your honor! Although I still think you should have done the fic. guess it's a bit late to keep arguing because of that, Gomen, ne)  
  
It's night.. Kasahari's apartment are now shutting off and ready to take the sleep.Otaru and the crew had just finished supper and they're ready to go and sleep.uh.. There's just a little thing that won't allow them to..  
  
*Otaru and Bloodberry enters to Bloodberry's room and they both find Lime awkwardly pushing the buttons.. But she seems to be having fun.*  
  
Otaru: Lime. it's already bed time  
  
Lime: Uh. oh. yeah. I'll go to sleep as soon as I understand how this thing works  
  
Bloodberry: Have you quit thinking that there are candies inside?  
  
Lime: I never lose hope.  
  
Otaru: Okay Girls. I give you twenty minutes to go and sleep by now okay  
  
Lime & Bloodberry: Okaaay!  
  
*Otaru leaves Bloodberry's room*  
  
Lime: Bloodberry-San I want to switch rooms this night (Do they actually have own rooms? Oh well.) can you do that for me pleaseeeeee!  
  
Bloodberry: Umm. I don't know. you have to tell me what for first.  
  
Lime: Isn't it obvious?????  
  
Bloodberry: It is.. But I want to piss you off a little.. *Bloodberry grins*  
  
Lime: *Sighs and puts an adorable face with big eyes and wide smile*: Okay big sis could you lend me your room so I can play some Nintendo in the night without Otaru notices??  
  
Bloodberry: um.. This will be a hard decision.*thinks for a second*. no ..  
  
*Lime wide opens her jaw* : WHAAA-AAAT?????  
  
Bloodberry: I was just joking.. You sure can stay in here but just for today..  
  
Lime: Thanks Bloodberry-San!!  
  
Bloodberry: But remember.. Don't let the NES CONTROL you..  
  
Lime: huh???  
  
Bloobderry: Good night *Bloodberry leaves her room*  
  
*Okay. the night fully arrived. but Otaru and the two Marionettes could hear some screams coming out from Bloodberry's room. Otaru went to it like three times*  
  
Otaru: It's strange *Otaru says as he looks Lime fake sleeping in Bloodberry's bed* (Looks like he did not notice the NES has the red switch Light on) I wonder what's happening..  
  
*but found nothing and started to suspect. that. there were ghosts in the apartment. but planned to go and look for a priest and bless the house.. Later on the morning.till then. he had to bear hose horrible screams that almost frightened him. but somehow. they sounded familiar*  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
It's morning. no one could sleep well in the night. not with those awful screams  
  
Otaru: *scratching his head*: How come it got haunted all of a sudden  
  
Cherry: I really don't think it's haunted Master Otaru. maybe the neighbors got drunk and sang and played and threw up and *Starts feeling nausea*  
  
Otaru: I just don't want to run the risk of being scared like yesterday night, I'll go downtown Japaness to find a priest and bring him here to bless the apartment.  
  
Cherry: Okay master *Mutters to herself* although I don't think it's necessary  
  
Otaru: I'll go to work. then to church. so I'll be here in late afternoon. and Lime. uh *Turns to all sides* um. and Lime??  
  
Cherry: Great question. I'm afraid I can't answer it right now because of  
  
Bloodberry: Too much babbling sweetheart. she might still be sleeping in my room  
  
Otaru: But.. She's only the first one here saying goodbye to me. it's strange.  
  
Bloodberry: *Muttering to herself* she might be falling into the NES possession. *gasps*  
  
Otaru: Huh????  
  
Bloodberry: No. I was just thinking in the shopping list.  
  
Otaru: Bloodberry.?  
  
Bloodberry: Yeah?  
  
Otaru: You NEVER Shop  
  
Bloodberry: Ah. *sweatdrop* Well eh. it's just that. I'm goin' with Cherry.  
  
Cherry: Hey, wait a miute! I.  
  
*Bloodberry pats hard Cherry's head she almost smash the head in the floor*  
  
Cherry: Aaaaaahhh Right! *Cherry rubs her head* shopping Bloodberry. *sobs*  
  
Bloodberry: Matta Ne Otaru-Kun!  
  
Otaru: Ja, Matta Ashita! *Otaru leaves the apartment heading to work*  
  
Cherry: *furious* Now Why in the world did you do that for..  
  
Bloodberry: Come and see what I'm talking about.  
  
*Cherry hesitates about Bloodberry's words and denies to follow Bloodberry but after some discussing and arguing Bloodberry manages to take her to Bloodberry's room.  
  
exactly where Lime was. what she saw was horrible*  
  
*There was Lime. Laying in the bed pressing the buttons histerically growling at the screen and screaming every time Mario "Goes down the hole" her eyes looked tired and lost. like if her maiden circuit was taken over again*  
  
*Cherry slowly slided open the door but Bloodberry kept her away from doing so*  
  
Bloodberry: You don't have an idea of what's disturbing a stubborn player, do you?!?  
  
Cherry: What's wrong with that?  
  
Bloodberry: the first and easiest thing that could happen is you in a tomb  
  
*Cherry gasps*: Is it that serious!?  
  
Bloodberry: Even worse if you disrupt a crusial part or you make her lose a life..  
  
Cherry: And.uh.?  
  
Bloodberry: What Should we do..? There's nothing we can do. unless..  
  
Cherry: Unless what?  
  
Bloodberry: Unless she finishes the game.  
  
Cherry: But. that's kind of impossible!! I mean.. Yesterday you said she spent 4 hours trying to find the start button.!  
  
Bloodberry: I know. the only thing we can do is have faith. and wait.  
  
Cherry: She's spent 15 hours in that room without coming out.  
  
*Light bulb appears above Bloodberry's head*  
  
*Cherry Shivers*  
  
Bloodberry: What' up with you.  
  
Cherry: I don't like when your head fills with an idea.. That rusty place of yours called mind or so. it's usually out of order and when it's functioning. weird things happen..  
  
Bloodberry: Free worry you.. This is not gonna be harmful.  
  
Cherry: Pheww...  
  
Bloodberry: At least not to me  
  
Cherry *furious* I refuse to be part of your plan!!!  
  
Bloodberry: People under the NES possession do not feel energiless until they finish the game.after that they faint.or even die.. But if you can keep her energized by taking care of her she would not faint or die.  
  
Cherry: What's my living possibility?  
  
Bloodberry: I don't know for sure.. But. eh.they're few.  
  
Cherry: I refuse.!  
  
Bloodberry: I'll give up Otaru for a whole week. that way you'll just have to worry about Lime..  
  
*Cherry Blushes*  
  
Bloodberry: Do we have a deal?  
  
Cherry: If I die I'll never have the chance to see Otaru again!  
  
Bloodberry: Oh come on. lose that proud of motherhood you have and go for the big spot!  
  
Cherry: Okay! But I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it for my friend Lime.  
  
Bloodberry: Yeah yeah! Whatever. just go make some food for her. you said she's been there for 15 hours.. The she deserver a fifteen-hour plate  
  
*Cherry started making some real big bowls of rice and fish, and well. all things she uses to do and does very well. and when she was finished. whe went back to the table where Bloodberry was waiting.. Then she heard a loud Furious cry coming from Lime that made both cherry and Bloodberry jump for a second.Cherry hesitated*  
  
Cherry: Ummm.. Why don't we try back Later  
  
Bloodberry: Your chance of hanging with Otaru will be 50% for a whole week  
  
Cherry: You extorsioner.  
  
Bloodberry: Remember what's the real goal of this plan.  
  
Cherry: If you are so cheerful then why don't you go right to YOUR room and hand this to Lime  
  
Bloodberry: Cherry. think for a second. I am the sexy bitch and you are the pitiful "Perfect wife". To Lime. who do you think will have more chances of handing the food without being too much noticed?  
  
*Cherry mumbled something as she was walking through the door Then entered. It was an spectacle. tere she was, Lime laying at the bed looking at the screen with "out-of-herself" eyes, it was strange to see her from the door. but seeing her nearby was funny. although she didn't laugh due to the consequences it might cause. so she just stood there without saying a word*  
  
Lime: What's that Cherry-Chan?  
  
*Cherry was scared now. Lime's voice seemed to have changed slightly.it was roughest than before. it was freakin' scary. for Lime*  
  
Cherry: It-it-it's your food. you can take it whenever you wa-wa- want to.  
  
Lime: You're so kind! I'll take it as soon as I get this thing done.  
  
Cherry: Uh-huh  
  
Lime: *growls* Did you say something?  
  
Cherry: *Sweatdrops* Uh. yeah. I said I'm leaving. see ya! *Cherry leaves the room and goes straight back to the table where Bloodberry was*  
  
Bloodberry: So. What did you see different in her?  
  
Cherry: Her voice was so freakin' different. it's rougher than before. but she's as sweet as always. uh excepting that "Assassin" growl she made to me.  
  
Bloodberry: Did she say anything about the food?  
  
Cherry: Uh.she said something like "She'll take it as soon as she gets done with that game. but. if she never finishes the game she'll die starving.  
  
Bloodberry: Pause exists on a game. I'm sure she'll figure out that  
  
Cherry: Pa-Pause?  
  
Bloodberry: NES Commands..  
  
Cherry: Ahhhh. that's kind of perfectly sense.*pause* Now what Bloodberry. I'm sure Otaru will get worried if he arrives and sees Lime in the room as she was all day there. and if he enters *gasps* he'll suffer the rage of Lime possessed by the NES!!  
  
Bloodberry: Good point. now that you mention it. I don't have that situation posted on my What-to-do-now? Notebook  
  
Cherry: This is indeed a desaster.. None of this would've happened if Otaru haven't brought that Lots-o-stuff bag full of Crappy things and if you haven't told her about that NES stuff.  
  
Bloodberry: I couldn't stand them to say it was a MICROWAVE or a Candy Machine  
  
Cherry: You knew all this and were aware of it. Why didn't you tell us!? I am so worried something could happen to master.  
  
Bloodberry: Be cool. there's nothing much to worry I'll keep Otaru away from my Room and from Lime. you just have to feed her well. treat her like a dog. is the closest thing She behaves when she enters to The NES planet.  
  
*Hanagata, right in the moment breaking the wall and making noise appears.*  
  
Hanagata: What are you two doing here without doing anything. where's that freak That keeps me away from my Otaru-kun  
  
Cherry: I have told you *pauses* like six thousand ninety nine times to use our Door!!  
  
Hanagata: I'm glad you finally got the count. *grins*  
  
Cherry: *soft* Don't make me bring out my rice tub.  
  
Bloodberry: Hanagata Since your *imitating Hana* "Otaru-kun" have left for work you have nothing to be doing here so, scat!! Shu, shu!  
  
Hanagata: You two are like monsters to my fragile Heart  
  
Cherry: We'll let you know if we care.  
  
*Hanagata walks back to his next-door apartment silently*  
  
*A Loud scream is heard again coming out from Bloodberry's room*  
  
Cherry: Lost one life?  
  
Bloodberry: Nope.. Game over..  
  
*Silence... .... Dramatic music plays  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Will Lime be able to finish the almost-unbeatable Super Mario??  
  
*Will Cherry be able to stand Lime's rhythm with the controller?  
  
*Will Bloodberry help this situation improve a little?  
  
*Will Otaru get the priest just to waste time blessing a hous is "Supposely" haunted?  
  
*Will Hana Show us the Hanagata Super System Device and all that stuff?  
  
*Will this EVER finish?  
  
*Will I lose the Bet?  
  
*Will you review?  
  
*Will this ever fin... oh. I already said that one.  
  
*Got milk? (Sorry.. I don't know what to ask, I really need to fill this space)  
  
*Is Lime REALLY playing Super Mario?  
  
*Or she's just pushing the buttons to get candy out?  
  
*When will she finish.What will happen if Otaru meets NES-Posessed Lime?  
  
*Will Lime Attach the NES to her Maiden circuit so she can spit out fireballs?  
  
*Will I shut up someday? (Please don't bet on that one!)  
  
Find it out.. Next Chapter of This boring thing!  
  
Ja, NE!!! 


	3. Screamy Afternoon!

Title: Lime meets the nintendo  
  
Genre: Humor (If it can be called so)  
  
Section : Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : PG for some discussing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters of Saber Marionette J shown in this fic… and The Mistycal NES is a trademark of Nintendo of Japan… you might wonder why am I using them and the answer is simple…. This is just a fanfic and I'm taking them for a little while to do this fic  
  
Author notes: Well… I woke up around four o clock in the afternoon and had nothing to eat and nothing to do… that's why I headed to my computer and started doing the third part of this not-that-funny fic… hey… I'm trying and still learning so don't flame me if the results are not the expected ones  
  
Summary: A High volume afternoon will disturb all the population of the Kasahari's Apartments… Two marionettes will have the task of chilling the crowd while the other will have to take care of a third marionette… will they succeed?  
  
*-*--**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-**-*  
  
  
  
Narrator: Some hours have passes since Otaru left to work… right now, well right now it's around 3 o' clock in the afternoon(Do not ask me if they actually measure time in hours,,,, it sincerely beats me. I just wanted you to be located in time somehow.). Everything's cool in Kasahari's apartment excepting for a little almost-non-important-nor-existance problem..  
  
YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH  
  
Some screams coming out from Otaru's apartment… they sure were frightening, because it was almost undecipherable to determine who was making them (although you, reader already know who's the one).  
  
Here are some apartments who suffered from this horrible racket  
  
Hanagata's Apartment  
  
We here find Hanagata (Duh), who is pleasuringly sleeping with his weird thumb-up Otaru's printing on both sides of it. He has his pillow wetty and cold because of his infinite string of drool coming out of his mouth repeating over and over the same words as he was dreaming: Otaru-kun (by 1283 times)… Suddenly.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHH YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!  
  
And, the stupid piece of crap…. Er… I mean Hanagata… who listened to that creepy scream jumped up startled that caused him to hit the upper bed, then he fell off the bed and went straight to the floor hitting his buns merciless, really hard  
  
Hanagata: Gyaah! Since when do I have an upper bed in my apartment?  
  
Hanagata sobbed and rubbed his head and buns which were highly damaged as he looked up to the upper bed in his confusion. A Smiling Jumeji showed his face out the bed.  
  
Smiling Jumeji: I am able to answerthat question of yours if you mind  
  
Jumeji still showed that ear-to-ear smile in his face  
  
Hanagata: please be fast little brother…  
  
Hanagata was awkwardly trying to stand up… he slipped with one Otaru Figurine and his buns repeated that painful fall to the floor  
  
Smiling Jumeji: well, this upper bed exists snce I live here and need to sleep somewhere else because I know what sharing a bed with you means  
  
Hanagata: Is that all?  
  
Smiling Jumeji: Nope… it also exists because the writer really wants you to be very ridiculous in his desperate intend of making someone laugh  
  
Hanagata: Who told you that?  
  
Smiling Jumeji: The writer is a good friend of mine… *big wide smiles*  
  
Hanagata: Since when are you living here?  
  
Smiling Jumeji: Since you got drunk with Otaru last weekend and told me to get here till you got finished, oh, that reminds me you still owe me some Japaness-bucks (¿?) for making you the favor of coming here early  
  
Hanagata:WhaaaaaaaaaT!? You mean I still have to pay you for staying here??  
  
Smiling Jumeji: Uh…. Yeah  
  
Hanagata: Why do you have the answer to all of my questions I ask you? Aren't you the one who have to ask the question and I the one who answers it?  
  
There's silence for some seconds, then again, the cute (Sometimes stupid) smile of Jumeji past his cheeks is shown again  
  
Smiling Jumeji: Eh…. Did I mention the writer is a friend of mine? Maybe you have to look very stupid to give this thing a comic touch  
  
Hanagata: My gosh…. I need my pills  
  
Smiling JumejiWritter stole them…. Just to enlarge your disgrace  
  
Hanagata: Gah.  
  
  
  
Old Gennai's apartment  
  
We here find Old Gennai (Duh), who seem to have finished one new invention of his  
  
He keeps looking at his invention carefully for some seconds; it was the size of a microwave…. With the shape of a…uh…. Em… Microwave? And of course with the weight of a (Guess what?) microwave. He grabs it and keeps looking at it for some other seconds with a happy face  
  
Old Gennai: This is great! I'll call this the Super-Druper, Multi-Purpose, Perfect and Water-Proof machine!  
  
Suddenly….  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAGHHH!! THAT SUCKED!!!  
  
Old Gennai's Happy face instantly vanishes as he gives another look at his "Super-Druper, Multi-Purpose, Perfect and Water-Proof machine" (Microwave?)  
  
Old Gennai: Wagh…. This sucked (no kidding) I better look for a better name to my Super-Druper, Multi-Purpose, Perfect and Water-Proof machine.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK! SUCK!SUCK!SUCK!SUCK!SUCK! DIEEEEEEEE!  
  
Old Gennai stopped again… he looked at his invention one more time  
  
Old Gennai: No…. I suck….Suck…..suck…. suck….suck….suck……  
  
Old Gennai leaves his invention on the middle of the dinnertable where he was working, stands up and heads to the kitchen…. Once he gets there he grabs the best butcher knife he has and looks at it….. and then….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then there's darkness the sound of steel hitting the floor is heard….  
  
Old Gennai: Wait a minute! Why am I doing this!?  
  
Jumeji pops out of nowhere  
  
Not-Smiling-anymore Jumeji: Writter Bugged you!  
  
Jumeji disappears without any logical explanation  
  
There's silence in the kitchen and a calm wind passes through a confused old Gennai which stood there silently in his astonishment.  
  
Old Gennai: I have to become friend of that writer dude!  
  
We now head back to Otaru's apartments…  
  
Suddenly there's calm… Cherry is happily making some rice balls, fish and all those goodies she just know how to perform perfectly, Bloodberry was reading pleasantly a shakespeare's novel and was calmly sighing silently, suddenly, Bloodberry's room's door opens and Lime comes out with the NES in her hands, she the throws it to the floor and starts stomping it, when she's finally done she happily looks at Bloodberry and Cherry while she takes a deep Breath…  
  
Lime: I have had enough of this Crappy thing! I learned the lesson and I fairly promise I will not let myself fall in these things again  
  
Bloodberry and Cherry: (chorus) Oh joy! Little Lime! We are so happy that you're back!  
  
They all three start laughing as Lime sits and happily Chats with the other two marionetter in wait of Otaru as they play with a Shiny Balloon  
  
The End…..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cute, Isn't it? Well…. WRITER BUGGED AND TRICKED YOU!  
  
Don't tell me you actually fell for that filthy and old trick?  
  
Reality is miles away from that! My dear Reader! We all have dreams… But that was extremely ridiculous in this part of the story! Shame on the ones who thought it was over  
  
Otaru's apartment is what some would call "Racket Inferno", Others would find it more annoying that a Heavy Metal concert, Cherry was really pissed off after messing up the second Instant Noodles Soup  
  
Bloodberry became really pissed off after ripping off the thirdmagazine because of one sudden out-of-nowhere scream. Tha made her upset but she knew best than anyone else what were the consequences of disturbing a stubborn NES player so she didn't complaina bit like she was used to.  
  
Cherry: Bloodberry…  
  
Her voice was almost unhearablebecause of the whole storm of noise Lime was sponsoring so she had to turn it up a little so Bloodberry could hear  
  
Cherry: Turning up the volume Bloodberry, I'm sure she's not doing well… we have to make this a bit faster… master Otaru won't bear another day without Lime… I am sure of that  
  
Bloodberry:Firmly This will be over by tomorrow, I can assure that  
  
Cherry: Muttering so bloodberry couldn't hear Lime's not that skilled to finish this by tomorrow  
  
Just then some hard knocks hit the door violently  
  
Bloodberry: oops… just as I expected…  
  
Cherry: You expected what?  
  
Bloodberry: It's one of the consequences of the NES possessed player: All those screams will become source of complaints from your neighbors next door… Lime's case: All the apartments… it's kind of a rule  
  
Cherry: Oh… *Stares at the soup carefully* What would you do now…. I have a task…. But you do not.  
  
Bloodberry: I will try to persuade them to go home and take some rest….If they do not agree…. Well I will have to use my second plan…. My card down my sleeve  
  
Cherry: Your second plan eh?Can I know which one's that?  
  
Bloodberry: Blow them all to hell… heh  
  
Cherry: You wouldn't dare Bloodberry…  
  
Bloodberry: please do not tease me nor challenge me Cherry thingy… you know what I can do…  
  
Bloodberry stood up then walked to the door just to see a disgusted crowd  
  
Meanwhile Cherry finally managed to make a "decent soup between the time without screams she could work on it  
  
Just then happened……  
  
Zooming out Otaru's apartment  
  
GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Back inside Otaru's apartment we see Cherry, who finally changed his mind and decided to take a hot shower with instant noodles soup, what other explanation could there be?  
  
Cherry's mood could easily be seen as the soup started to boil and evaporate away from Cherry's body, she then sighed and looked at the ceiling while she was starting to think  
  
Cherry: thinkingI still think I must do something to bring her back faster…. Hmm… maybe if I find a boring catridge, some REAL BORING catridge… she could eventually get bored and she will finish quitting it by her own self…  
  
Cherry then wondered wherecould that Lots o' stuff bag full of crappy things of Otaru could be…She found it in the middle of the living room…it was on the bare floor, completely spilled…she then blushed for the fact that she hadn't clean since yesterday because of the racket…that source of noise  
  
She went to the living and kneeled to see if she could find something useful…something related to NES catridges, she started looking: Used bubble gum, Beatles records, bunch of shiny balloons, Mona Lisa painting, Cd's, Bottle of Tequila, Crown Jewels?  
  
Ah! There were some catridges. Cherry grabbed them…. They were three  
  
*silence, dramatic song plays*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jumeji pops out from nowhere  
  
Jumeji: Writer dude thought it would be good to highlight what we learnt in this chapter… he also thought it would be good to fill this empty place…I'm here to give the personal review of it  
  
  
  
*If someone screams "STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" at you while you sleep, think twice after jumping up startled  
  
*Never try to win against a character who is a friend of the writer *Jumeji wide smiles*  
  
*And do not find Ilogic that the character could answer you any question  
  
*Hanagata will barely remember his promises. The possibilities of forgetting it increases if he was drunk…  
  
*Have you ever heard of the Japaness-Bucks??  
  
*Hide your pills in a very hard-to-find place. Just in case…  
  
*If you someday invent a thing which has the size, shape and weight of a microwave… well congratulations! You have just invented a microwave!!  
  
*Always use short names for inventions…. Specially microwaves…  
  
*If somebody shouts out loud something that is true about you… is absolutely no excuse to do what it commands you to do…. Like die…  
  
*Very important: Try to never fall on a Writer's trick!  
  
*Always include: "Blow them all to hell" as plan B  
  
*Don't try showering with Instant noodles soup at home  
  
*Remember that noise is a high source of pollution  
  
*When it comes to my Writer dude…. Be scared… Be very Scared!  
  
To be Continued  
  
Jumeji disappears  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I want to give thanks to Ramza Lionheart whom I took some ideas to add to my fic…. He does not know though but it's worth it to give him thanks!  
  
Any Boring Catridge of NES you want to suggest (Won't accept ALL as answer) please lemme know so I could be able to put it as one of the Catridges Cherry took  
  
Ja, Ne! 


	4. Poor Cherry.... Mission Failed!

Title: Lime Meets Nintendo  
  
Genre: Humor?  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Category: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the SMJ rights, nor Nintendo Rights i'm just taking them for a bit to bring out this fic  
  
Author's note: Yes.... after a long while I (And thanks to Andy and Aoi) have encouraged myself to keep at this strange fic.... i hope this comes out clean... we'll see... i have no plot so.... i'll improvisate  
  
Summary: Cherry's Plan is on the road.... could it work...? Or make it worse...?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
We now find Cherry in the middle of the living room... Screams have eventually decreased but Cherry didn't want to run the risk so she covered her ears with those things used to cover the ears.  
  
She has been staring at those three catridges she had just found in Otaru's lots-o-stuff bag full of crappy things... (I hadn't got any review on them.... i have to think of something) Outside we could still hear the neighbors complaining about the things that were happenning inside Otaru's apartment, We could hear Hanagata, and Gennai too... they were taking the lead of the disgusted comittee... Cherry could hear somthing... but her sight didn't go apart from those catridges  
  
Hanagata: Far sound What's the deal with you all! I was just trying to sleep!  
  
Bloodberry: Far sound It's already noon you bum! You should be up earlier today, and go find a job instead of sticking up with Otaru all day and living like a parasite  
  
Hanagata: Far sound Take That Back!  
  
Bloodberry: Far sound that would be lying....  
  
Old Gennai: Far sound Those screams are making me nuts! I was almost going to obbey what they were saying...  
  
Bloodberry: Far sound That's not really our fault... nobody asked you to do what it said  
  
Old Gennai: Far sound That's not the point. We want those screams to stop.  
  
Bloodberry: Far sound I'll try my best though i do not guarantee anything  
  
Back to the inside, racket decreased a little more... but mumbling and swearing in a normal volume was coming out of the room where Lime was... the situation aws going out of normality.... Lime was not used to swear... Cherry remembered "The exorcist" (Do not owe the rights for that either) in where a sweet girl suddenly became a different wacko girl... that made her shiver....  
  
Cherry: Thinking Humm.... i really want to know which one of these is the most boring  
  
"Ice Climber"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pac-Man"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Legend of Zelda"  
  
Cherry hesitated for a long time  
  
Cherry: This is too hard.... which one should i pick.... Ice Climber sounds Amusing.... i should take that away....  
  
* Cherry tosses "Ice Climber" back to the Lot's-o-stuff bag full of crappy things *  
  
Cherry: thinking Otaru will be coming here anytime by now.... i should make the choice fast... now... Pac-Man sounds like any superhero... and Lime likes them... so that means this could be amusing for her... which means it sucks  
  
* Cherry tosses "Pac-Man" back to the Lot's-o-stuff bag full of crappy things *  
  
Cherry: thinking Now.... this one*stares* What in the world is this!*Eyes glitter* Lime has never liked History! And this is a legend! This will surelybore her away from this NES posession. I'm sure this will do the job!  
  
Cherry takes the catridge and goes to the room where Lime was...  
  
There, Cherry looked that Lime's skills had improved since the last ime she was there... she was pushing the buttons awkwardly... like the last time... but noticed some kind of techniqueon the pressing.... that scared her... she thought that she would be finishing it in no time.... but she saw in the screen that she was on world 1-1.... and she then remembers that there were still 8 worlds to pass... she didn't wanted to interrupt her so... she just put the catridge on the floor and silently walked away from the room.... Suddenly  
  
JUST WHERE IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry Froze.....  
  
Cherry: Thinking have... i disturbed her...? on my gosh... Bloodberry have warned me so many times about this.... and now... i'll live it..... o my gosh... oh my gosh....  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHGAAHAHAHFGHAGAGAHAHAHAHAHA GOTCHA!!!!!  
  
Cherry Slowly turned around to see that the one Lime was shouting at was at the "goomba" she just knocked off  
  
Cherry:*sweatdrops* Thinking My skin is safe..... *goes out the room*  
  
Cherry goes out the room just to find out that Bloodberry is coming in the apartment  
  
They both stare each other....................  
  
Wind blows out of nowhere..................  
  
Bloodberry: What were you doing inside the room?  
  
Cherry: nervous Hahaha well i just... uh... i Well... you know i..... just sent some food to her...  
  
Bloodberry: Unsure Is that so....? Did you see if she took any of the past food?  
  
Cherry: Well... yeah... i saw some munched food around.... which reminds me it's still a mess  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA I finished this!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Both Cherry and Bloodberry shocks and looks to the Room where Lime was*  
  
Cherry:Thinking But... that's not possible! I saw her on the 1-1 World just a couple of mins ago!  
  
Meanwhile on Lime's Room  
  
Lime: AaaaaaaH i'm finally Done... I was sure i was going to finish that easy game.... huh...?  
  
*Lime Stares at the new catridge that was next to the NES.... she takes it*  
  
Lime: YAY! ANOTHER ONE!  
  
In the Living Room.  
  
Bloodberry: Another one?  
  
Cherry: Thinking Dammit!  
  
Back to the Room where Lime was.  
  
Im puttin this thing on the Candy Machine, first i take out this one.... and now put the... Legend of Zelda? Yagh... i hate History But *Stares at the sticker on the catridge* But the guy looks handsome than that mario dude...*Blushes as she puts the catridge in the NES*  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW Here i Go!  
  
Back to the Living Room.  
  
Bloodberry: That's insane! How could she find another catridge!?  
  
Cherry: .......  
  
Bloodberry: *staring with assassin sight* You.....!  
  
Cherry: Gomennasai! I thought another catridge could bring her back!  
  
Bloodberry: You just made things worse! Now she will spend more time at it! I have to check out which games she's playing....  
  
Bloodberry peeps out the door.... she gets pale....  
  
Cherry: What...? What's wrong?  
  
1 Bloodberry: She liked an rpg..... we're doomed!  
  
Cherry looks out the apartment to see a silhouette she knows perfectly next to another one  
  
Cherry: Otaru's here.... and brought the priest! We're Double Doomed!  
  
Bloodberry: This is all your fault  
  
Cherry: You started this NES Mess  
  
*They both stop arguing as there's silence and dramatic song is played*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This was the best i can do to keep this thing up.... do not blame me.... blame Cherry  
  
I want to thank Aoi and Carlinist for the encouragement to keep at this rare thing  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Ja, Ne! 


	5. Largest 12 minutes of Agony

Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating: PG

Type: Humor?  
  
Title: Lime Meets the Nintendo  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saber Marionette J...I'm not that lucky, in fact, im not lucky and some guys know about that....I do not owe any of nintendo of japan rights, that would be crazy and i wouldn't be here....

okay i already told you i'm not making money out of this and do not owe any right, but i do owe this story so don't steal it  
Author's Notes: Free time, nothing to do, nothing to have fun from, i've finally encouraged myself to type these little keys and make a fic out of it, i really do have no plot to the continue of this fic, i'll improvisate the most, i haven't had the time to it but trust me, i really try.

I also take this part to thank all the good friends and reviewers, like Markey boy who mailed me a Self-esteem lifter to this story (Thanks Mark, the drawing was soooo good, keep up the good job)

And Angel-Ko Thanks for the good wishes, i'm really thankful.  
  
To the rest of the reader's please just sit and enjoy.... and just review this if you really enjoyed it.... if not... well... then do it as well, okay i know i'm talking to much, i'm shutting at once

*-*--**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-**-*  


*-*--**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-**-*

Kasahari's apartments, middle afternoon, we find Otaru and a cloaked man in the front of the apartment.

Otaru seems to be responding to some questions the priest, or the cloaked man does, but lets get a little closer.

Otaru: Yes, i've heard those screams all yesterday night long

Cloaked Man: Oh, that's quite a big problem you have there

Otaru: i know it is, but do tell me sir, why do you have that big robe that won't let you show your face?

Cloaked man: cough,cough Well er... i... ah... uhh... ummm

Otaru: Sir...

Cloaked man: yes?

Otaru: You're blabbering...

Cloaked Man: well yeah, er... do you find a problem with that?

Otaru: Well, it somehow makes me doubt about your priest quality.

Cloaked Man: Why you puny piece of...

Otaru: Said something?

Cloaked Man: Ah sweatdrops Yeah well. I um... oh...eh

Otaru: sir...

Cloaked Man: Yes?

Otaru: i think you're blabbering again...

Meanwhile, inside the Apartment we find both Cherry and Bloodberry desperated about the situation about to come, Luckily, Lime stopped screaming but by now she was singing the puny 8-bit song of zelda without much feeling

Lime: From bloodberry's room na naaaaaaaa nanana nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NAA NAAAAAAAAAAAA NA NA NAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~naaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaa nananananaaaaaaaaaaa na na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaa na nanananana naa nananananaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanana nana nana na~~~~~~~~~~~~NAAAAAAAAAAAANANANAAAA NANA NA NA NA NAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~na na na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanananaaaaaaaaaaa nananaaaaaaaa....(And so on....) 

(Sorry about the SFX.... couldn't get them better.... but it was the best i could do to play them equally)

Cherry: She's awful!

Bloodberry: i know. She sucks!

Cherry: What do we do? It's worse than Hanagata's opera in the shower...

Bloodberry: Naaaaaaaw nothing is worse than that

*FlashBack*

We see Cherry and Bloodberry, and also the lost Lime all bored and buried in the couches of the living room. We also hear a disgusting noise mixed with a showery water sound

Hanagata: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

MY OTARU-KUN IS THE BEST BECAUSE HE ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH YEAH.... WE'RE GIVING IT ALL NIGHT LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG OHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH. HEEEEEEEE IS MY BABY AND NO ONE'S ELSEEEEEEEEEEEE EAAAAAAAA EAAAAA 

Cherry: Already time?

Lime: not yet

I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAH THERE IS NOOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNEE ELSE LIKE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU......... OH OH ONLY YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CAN MAAKE ME FEEEEEEEEEL THIS GOOOOOOOOOOD....PLEAAASE BE MIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bloodberry: Do the countdown

Three Marionettes in chorus: 10, 9, 8, 7.......

I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN FEEEEEEEELI ITTTTTTTTT OH YEAAAAAAAHHH

Three Marionettes in chorus: ......4 , 3....

I WILL ALWAYS BE YOU GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH slip

(A hard sound of head hitting ground is heard)

Three Marionettes: clap,clap,clap

Cherry: excellent performance, what do you think

Lime: It was outrageous, shall we call 911?

Bloodberry: don't think so, it's been worse,ne?

*End of the Flash Back*

Cherry: shivers That was scary.... brrrr

Bloodberry: Wel yeah, we have spent too much time in the flasback.

Cherry: it has just passed 5 minutes since the begginning of the fic

Bloodberry: That freaking author is good, let's plan a plot

Cherry: shivers Bloodberry's plots

Bloodberry: Shut up and listen..........

****

*Back to the front yard of the apartment*

Otaru: You know, this blabbering won't take you to any place...

Cloaked Man: i know, why don't we just go right inside and take your problem out....?

Otaru: That's clever, but first turns to all sides It's weird Lime-chan hasn't rushed to me since i arrived here.....

****

*A strong wind blows the Man's cloak revealing a Poolshark Shiny Ball head with some ugly goggles attached to his head, and if my description was way too unexpressive... well, it's Hess, and for his luck, he could hide his ugly head (Thanks God) back to his cloak (Yeah! Where it belongs!) just a second before Otaru turned back the sight to where he was*

Hess: umm err... uh... who's that Lime Chan you just mentioned

Otaru: oh, she's one of my marionettes, sir

Hess: hmmmmm

Otaru: Why so much interest...?

Cloaked Man: um er... eh uh... ah... emm

Otaru: Could you stop that?

Cloaked man: i just wanted to know!

Otaru: okay sure, let's get in shall we...?

Cloaked Man: sure...

****

*It had to happen right about then, for the sake of the Lucky marionettes*

Hanagata: In a 1000000000 m/h rush OTAAAAAARU-KUN!

Hess: Who's this freak

Oh this is Hanagata, one of my friends

Hanagata: glomps Otaru and falls to the floor Your Best friend forever, Otaru

Hess: Can i work?

Hanagata: sure points the apartment there's the freaked house!

Cloaked Man: I need the boy to get some info about...

Hanagata: CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL WE GET FINISHED FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE!?!?!? IT'S THE CLOSEST TIME I'VE HAD TO OTARU IN THE LAST TWO DAYS, AND YOU HAVE TO SCREW IT UP!!

Cloaked Man: it's absolutely not my fault

Hanagata: THE HELL WITH YOU!

Hess: WHAT!?

Hanagata: Read My Lips: THE... HELL WITH.........UGHHHHHHHHH!

****

*The Cloaked man grabs Hana by the throat, a sound of a rubber ducky is heard as he presses it mercily*

Cloaked Man: Look you so-called man, i'm used to being stepped off like bug for real victors and enourmous leaders, but i'll never bear to see you throwing me to hell.... understand?

Hanagata: iiip

Otaru: excuse sir...

Hess: yes?

Otaru: Are you a priest, a mutilator, or a frustrated wacky and psycho inventor?

Cloaked Man: err emm..... i'm the two first affirmations, but i have nothing to do with that frustrated wacky and psycho inventor of Garthland called Hess!!

Otaru:blinks How did you know i was referring to Hess??

Cloaked Man: um err... uhh... ehh... ahh.... uhh

Otaru: understood. Let's get in

Hanagata: WHAAAAAATT!? What about me! ***Sniffles***

Otaru approaches Hana-ko, laying on the floor, he winks at Hana

Otaru: you wait for me tomorrow.... okay?

Hanagata: eyes glitter okay! Otaru Kun!

Otaru heads to the apartment giggling and mumbling under his breath

Otaru: Dumbass....

Otaru and Hess entered the apartment and stood there in astonishment, they could not believe their eyes

Silence, Dramatic song plays

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-

It's incredible! I'm sure that there didn't pass more than 15 minutes in the real time inside my fic! 

I didn't know what i was doing, i still remind you that this was improvisate and i'm sure this chapter won't deserve a single review, but, oh well, i'm just accomplishing my mission in keeping update 

Expect something freaky, and be scared, be very scared!

  


  



	6. Prelude To Doomsday

Title: Lime Meets Nintendo  
  
Genre: Humor?  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Category: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Disclaimer: No.... for the 15th time I told you! I do not owe Saber Marionette J's Rights.

For God's sake.... do you really think i would be here? No! I told you i do not owe Nintendo's rights! How many times do i have to tell you....?  What?? You need money? No freaking way! Yesterday i lent you a freaking two billion dollars! No! I said no! ***hangs down***

  
Author's note: Okay.... i have think enough of where to go now.... i had too many work and the whitest nightmares ever.... however, i'm not improvisating no more... at least i won't be in this chapter... so sit back your fluffiest chair and ***rock aims BlueFiragaCarter's head***

Fan 1: Could you just roll the story!?

I have Fans ***teary eyes***

Fan 2: Just do your job!

Hai!! Get ready For Lime Meets the NES, chapter 6  
  
Summary: Could Hana once in his life be useful? It could be Cherry's and Bloodberry's last ace down the sleeve.... the scary Mitsurugi's Hanagata Special System Device Yadda yadda yadda.....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Narrator: Silence.... Loong Annoying silence.... even Hanagata, who was outside the apartment felt the calmly.... weird and unexplicit silence.... No screams.... no shoutting songs...incredibly silently (No Writter's Trick) 

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Narrator: a sudden scream filled the nosy noise that had been part of the atmosphere for almost all the day...but... oddly again... the scream was shut by a small Thud and the sound of a gong...

Hanagata then stood up  and looked straight at the apartment.... the wind was blowing softly.... and the annoying silence took scene once again in the place… absolutely… no sound…

Hana got his clothes out of any dirt and stood up and incorporated back perfectly… then the door of the apartment was opened…

Hanagata's eyes widened as he saw the two marionettes right towards him, they were just some feet apart from him… he then flinched and backd away, fell to the floor where he curled up as a ball simbolizing a scared animal on a cage…

Hanagata: AACK!! Whatever it was! I didn't do it! I swear!!

Narrator: Hanagata then leaned down the marionettes apologizing like crazy… going up and down over and over and over and over and…

Both Marionettes in Chorum: WE NEED YOUR HELP!!

Narrator: Hanagata himself slammed his face against the ground in shock… He could just not believe what his ears just listened to… he just couldn't… it was like "Whoa, this such a sudden change of heart"

For once in his miserably life… Hanagata felt important and proud of himself… but he just wasn't able to show it due to the matter that his head was demacrated on the ground…he also heard a bone crack… it could have been his nose or maybe his skull… but still… he felt eternal and incredibly good…

Hanagata: Thinking out loud this is a chance not to waste… maybe the moon won't straighten up with Mars in a long looong time… hey wait a minute… We're not on the milky way… are we…? Terra Two is actually on _mumble mumble mumble_.

Bloodberry: Um…Cherry… I think we should think of something better…. This is way too crazy… just think *and* look  the posibilities we have… Points Hanagata

Cherry: Okay… you have exactly 2.129874 secs to come out with a better plan

Bloodberry: Huh?

Cherry: Hoooonk! Your time's up

Bloodberry: hey! Wait a minute! That's unfair! You gave me not enough time

Cherry: What's Fair in this world after all, huh ?

Bloodberry: Point taken…let's ask this wimp's help…

Narrator: Both Bloodberry and Cherry turn back to see Hana Still praying… mumbling… talkiing to minself or whatever he was doing with his face still pressed against the ground…

Hanagata: Yeah, the world is going crazy… What other explanation could there be? _mmmbl, mmbl mmbl mumble mumble muumble._

Bloodberry: Uhh… steps back you go…

Cherry: Oh Puh-leeze It can't be that hard…

Hanagata: AND THE WORLD!! Is going crazy _mumble mumble mumble_

Narrator: Scared by the sudden attitude Cherry yelped and stepped back… her eyes widened and got scared by the weird happennings, she supposed Hana might have been playing a NES Game as well

Bloodberry: Hey Hanako… Done with the show

Narrator: Hanagata showed his face… it looked horrendous…. Like a terror movie

Hanagata: No! Wait a minute I have some mumbling to do

Narrator: And so… Hanagata Smashed his face back in the hole

Hanagata: Hey Little Wormie! I gotta go… I'll be seeking forwards to you tomorrow… _mumble mumble mumble _uh-huh…uh-huh… okay… see you *Hanagata showed back his face to a couple of puzzled-looking Marionettes, he took off the dust out his face and smiled brightly… almost sarcastically* Ow… my nose… how can I help you?

Cherry: Well… you'll see… we….

Narrator: Hanagata Bursted out in laughs… this fact made the marionettes look each other in their confusion

Bloodberry:Hey, could you cut your crap?

Hanagata: Laughing hysterically You…Asking…MEEE! A favor! AaaaaH you need MY healp!! WAAAK WAK WAK WAK WAK cough, cough, cough

Narrator: Cherry Sighed and Bloodberry almost boiled water in her head from the fury it was causing her the Fact of that kind of humilliation… she could maybe bear any other humilliation from whoever other person… Not Him! Not that THING! Cherry got scared when she looked at the vein coming out her forehead… hell… those are really bad news… suddenly

Yumeji: popping out of nowhere

Narrator: Yumeji Smiled bright as he grabbed Hana's clothes by his neck and started slapping it so hard… Gosh! I can hear them… the slaps sounded like hands clapping when the crowd goes crazy in one of those good Aoi's Fics. The Marionettes Could not explain what was happening so easily… gosh… even Cherry's Scanning eyes weren't able to descipherate this riddle.

Cherry: Uh… Yumeji… what?

Yumeji: bright stupid smile (Yah, like the other one) Oh? What am I doing here? Easy Cherry-San… My Friend, The writter dudey got so lack of ideas on how to stop Hana's rage he brought myself into place to calm my dear brother a little

Bloodberry: What a Neat nice SFX

Yumeji: I'll teach you how to do them when this is over… feel free to ask onii-san about whatever now… he's way so calm now

Narrator: The sight of everyone goes right straight to Hanagata… which is having the time of his life

Hanagata:Two yellow elephants are swinging up and down a spider web… woooo woooo…

Cherry: Yume-Chan… I wouldn't be so sure of that…

Yumeji: Oh… I'm telling you it's okay… you should know by now that the writter is Tricky… in fact… I know exactly what is coming next…

NaaaaNANANA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nabababaa… Eh? Oh! NANANANA aaaaa Nanana nanaNAA nanaa nananaaaaa nanananaa annanana ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nanana nanana~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~na……

Yumeji: heheheh

Bloodberry: Okay… then I think everything is safe…

Yumeji: unh-huh… don't feel so free here…

Bloodberry: But you just said…

Yumeji: Walks around singing a Circus song da da dararararara da da da da darararara

Bloodberry: Why does it happens this way, Cherry?

Cherry: Don't blame me… blame the writter

Hanagata: OR BLAME ME!

Yumeji: OR ME!

Narrator: OR EVEN ME!

Bloodberry: I'll make like I didn't ask anything… okay?

Cherry: Okay

Hanagata: Okay

Yumeji: okay

Narrator: Okay

Cherry: Hanagata… see… we need your help… we have this Lime is Freaking out the NES… it won't bother me… but it will eventually bother All the Kasahari's apartments population… and…

Bloodberry: And…

Yumeji:_ And…?

Narrator: And…? Wait… I know everything! Bwa hahahahaha

Hanagata: And?

Cherry: That includes your Otaru-Kun…

Narrator: AAWWWW Wasn't that cute

BlueFiragaCarter: Shut up! Next time you do that and You're fired!

Narrator: ……

BlueFiragaCarter: That's it! You're Fired!

Narrator:But I didn't do anything!!

BlueFiragaCarter: Exactly! And it was your turn! So Get the hell outta here!

Narrator: But…

BlueFiragaCarter: Shut!

Narrator: But…

BlueFiragaCarter: Get another job! You sucked Since the beginning!

Yumeji: And So… The Narrator Ran away Crying with his feelings hurt to death

BlueFiragaCarter: We have a new substitutor! Yumeji, you' re Hired!

Yumeji: Yay!

Hanagata: I won't let my Otaru-Kun be sad for his entire Life… I gotta do something… and Marionettes proud You came right to the place for REAL help!

Cherry: So… You will help us?

Bloodberry: Indeed, there's still some humanity inside that thing called Hanagata Mitsurugi

Hanagata: Whispers to Cherry Was that a compliment or an insult

Cherry: Eh… you should ask Yumeji. He knows everything…

Hanagata: Oh.

Bloodberry: Okay, enough of this chit-chat… let Hana lead us the way to free Lime…

Yumeji: Nobody expected Hanagata's next step… no one could even have a clue… Well… I and the Writer do, but won't tell

Hanagata Stated walking to his Apartment and without turning, he started talking

Hanagata: I must warn you… you'd better be ready for this… we're not playing anymore in this… so you'd better be prepared for worse

Yumeji: Cherry Gulped

Even Bloodberry Sweatdropped at Hana's words… they seem like no more kidding… it was the final Showdown coming soon…and it is scarier than ever…

Silence… Dramatic song Plays

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

What Happenned To Hess and Otaru?

What's Hana's Ultimate Weapon?

What are the Lyrics of the legend of Zelda?

Where did the Narrator Go?

This and much more on LMNES 7

To be… Continued…


	7. The Anti-NES Army

Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating: PG

Type: Humor?

Spoilers: unh-uh I don't think so  
  
Title: Lime Meets the Nintendo Chapter number 7  
  
Disclaimer: Oh no no no no no no no! I do not Owe nothing! I swear, you can check my room and screw it… although it already IS screwed but truly… none of Nintendo or SMJ rights are part of my property… I don't want tomake money out of this, just entertainment purposes.

 okay i already told you i'm not making money out of this and do not owe any right, but i do owe this story so don't steal it  
  


Author's Notes: Okay… I'm back on the road of the LMNES… I am reaching the peak  of  this story which will eventually come to an end…. Oh yes… worse thing are to come and there's still an unaware lime which is just  playing a game, meanwhile outside. A war is about to be started, thanks for your reviews and sit back and enjoy

Summary: About to Start, a freaking new game force is about to be unleashed!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Blue: You understood how it works eh Yume-Chan

Yumeji: Okay…. So this is how  the mic works huh? ***taps taps***

Blue: Yes… that's the way it works… you know how to talk?

Yumeji: Well… Hai

Blue: Then it shouldn't be of much problem to you 

Yumeji: Can I improvisate sometime? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh? HUH?

Blue: Uhhh…. I don't really think so… what if. What if you just screw the plot of the story… I don't wanna run any risk but…

Yumeji: Awwwww C'mon C'mon! I won't do anything wrong! I swear!

Blue: I just hope you won't screw the story

Yumeji: Ahh… do not worry… I won't screw it more than it already is… I fact… I could lift it and make it have some fame around ff…

Blue: understood understood… you don't have to make me face the truth right in front of me… okay okay… you just do your job as directed and try not to improvisate for bad… okay?

Yumeji: Haaaiiii!

***BlueFiragaCarter leaves the Narrator's room as he supervises his work***

Yumeji: okay… ***taps taps*** heheheh… ***taps taps taps taps taps* **Wheeeeee….** *taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps***

***BFC slaps his forehead and then shouts at Yumeji***

Blue: Is that what the word "improvisates" means to you ?

Yumeji: HAAI!

Blue: Well Quit improvisating and start the chapter right away!

Yumeji: Ah,sure!

Blue: to himself Was this a good idea, anyways?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yumeji: Late Afternoon, our story now centers in one of those "Bad, Lousy life" bars located on the forbidden side of Japoness… yes… Casinos, bars… stuff… you know… "Bad, Lousy life". We go even deeper in this zone of the country to the "Happy Ponta-Kun" Pool Bar

Blue: ***Slaps his forehead*** Happy Ponta-kun bar!?

Yumeji: However, inside  this place… where the environment is filled with beer, barf, hot chicks and some "Stuff" we find a person… just ONE person in the bar place with his face buried in the wooden bar… with a drink by his side, he fastly chugs it down and smashes the face and the glass in the bar again… we could not recognize him… but his voice revealed his real identity.

Narrator: ANOTHER! 

Bartender: Hey Sir… do you think that would be sane? I think you should rest yourself a bit…

Narrator: Do I Pay you to talk back to me?

Bartender: Well… no but…

Narrator: FOR THE SACRED MOTHER OF THE WOTOTONGO RUINS! GIMME MORE DRINKS!!

Bartender: b-beg you pardon?

Narrator: didn't I make myself enough clear you buster!?

Bartender: ermm… nope

Narrator: ***real angry*** ah… you're so Stupid! You know your manager should fire you and not… like… i… ah… ***breaks down and starts crying unchained***

Bartender: ***serving him another drink*** Gee boy, you should really take it easy ***gives it to him…*** drowning in alcohol would just not let your problems blow away

Yumeji: Without even looking (Maybe by perceipting the sound of the glass hitting the wood) The Narrator Snags the drink, then goes up and at the bottom to the last drop, again he smashes the face and the glass

Narrator: ANOTHER…

Bartender: Were you just not putting attention, were you…?

Narrator: No, as I said no one is lecturing me… I didn't pay for that now GIMME GIMME!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yumeji: Meanwhile, on the good side of the city we find our heros… heros? Is that the word? Ok whatever… we see them walking in Onii-sama's apartment path… we see that my brother and Cherry are having such an entertaining (Fighting) discussion while, surprisingly Bloodberry stands on the back absolutely quiet… Let's get a bit closer to catch some of the words around…

Hanagata: and I want you to get that clear Marionette! I'm not doing this to help any of you! I'm hoping to grab Otaru's attention by doing some heroic achievement.

Bloodberry: Just make sure you won't Grab anything else from Otaru

Yumeji: Hanagata blushed at Bloodberry's statement…

Hanagata: Do not get any wrong ideas… I wouldn't dare to do such a thing… till we get to couple… heheheh

Cherry: How many millenniums will that take Bloodberry?

Bloodberry: Number is out of rational Range, Cherry

Hanagata: Don't get on my nerves just because I'm trying to be good and help you two…

Yumeji: Then it happened across the place… some people were running like crazy, matter that  centered our heroes's attention to see what was happening… the chit-chat could easily been listened for the three…

Random Person 1: It's awesome… out of this world… we gotta go see what's up

Person who was talking with Random Person 1 (Random Person 2?): Yes, we Gotta see that… it's already been 34 streak without even thumbling or trembling!

Yumeji: Bloodberry's ears twitched at the comment of the Person who was talking with Random Person 1 she started putting a bit of more attention to their words… The whole bunch made their way through where Cherry, Bloodberry and Hanagata were passing through… Hanagata was the carpet of some of the feet of the bunch of curious citizens… Bloodberry, however, dodge them well and Grabbed the Person who was talking with Random Person 1, and the sound of a rubber ducky was heard

Person who was talking with Random Person 1:  Waack watch it…!

Bloodberry: You should be able to tell me what's around all this big freaking noise..

Person who was talking with Random Person 1: Why yes…

Bloodberry: Then do tell me! What's keeping this people so cheerful

Person who was talking with Random Person 1: Oh, it's a big show around "The Happy Ponta-kun bar"

Yumeji: Bloodberry's Face almost bleached at the statement of the Person who was talking with Random Person 1 she started trembling in anger or fear?

Bloodberry: Go on… keep telling me…

Person who was talking with Random Person 1: Oh… there's a guy In that bar who has already drunk 34 drinks without trembling or falling… he's about to break one Japoness record!

Bloodberry: Not if I don't let him break MY record! Take me there

Person who was talking with Random Person 1: Sure, it's this way 

Yumeji: and saying so Bloodberry started running after the Person who was talking with Random Person 1… onii-san which was a mess down the steps of the citizens and Cherry stared at her confused… she then turned back

Bloodberry: Gomen, but lately I've wanted some fun… I gotta go and not let whatever wimp break my record… gomen… I won't be there… could you tell me the story later on?

Yumeji: And with such words… Bloodberry disappeared in the shadows of a Just-fallen night. Cherry Then helped my brother up in a very Kind action of her… however…  he did not like it that much and quickly free himself from her

Hanagatta: Don't dare touching me you Marionette!

Cherry: But I was just trying to…

Hanagata: Yeah yeah yeah, I know the story…. Please do leave any of your kindness… I've been beaten so many times by you I can survive this… and as I'm telling you this is not for the sake of any of you… got that clear?

Cherry: You're so mean!

Hanagata: And What about you… Cherry!?

Yumeji: The way left to my brother's apartment (20 feet out of 100) kept silently until they arrived there… right in front of the door of hi house Onii-san turned back and gave Cherry a sharp-stare that made her took her sight away from him… just to not laugh out loud by his face… let's face it… my brother's not meant to be a serious person but he hard tries!

Hanagata: OOOOOKay Marionette… you made it this far willing to help your sister Raimu Chan… but I want to tell you that what started with a game won't end up pretty well… so…from now on… there's no more playing… it's time to get serious.. so… are you really willing to enter this war…?

Cherry: Gee Hanagata, you sound like a internet Hentai warner after entering the page

Hanagata: Do not Evade my question you marionette! Im still waiting for you to answer me…

Yumeji: Through Cherry's mind passed all the memories from the past day and earlier on today…

Lime: *growls* Did you say something?

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHH YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!

NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! DIEEEEEEEE!

STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!

PIECE OF CRAP!!

CRAP!!

CRAP!!

CRAP!!

JUST WHERE IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!!

na naaaaaaaa nanana nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NAA NAAAAAAAAAAAA NA NA NAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~naaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaa nananananaaaaaaaaaaa na na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaa na nanananana naa nananananaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanana nana nana na~~~~~~~~~~~~NAAAAAAAAAAAANANANAAAA NANA NA NA NA NAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~na na na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nanananaaaaaaaaaaa nananaaaaaaaa...

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

AND THE WORLD!! Is going crazy _mumble mumble mumble_

 You…Asking…MEEE! A favor! AaaaaH you need MY healp!! WAAAK WAK WAK WAK WAK cough, cough, cough

Yumeji: In a bare second… we see Cherry like 200 feet away from my brother… he looks puzzled and then pissed…

Hanagata: You Coward marionette! Come over here if you have the guts to face your worse nightmare ever fallen over your friend!

Cherry: ***thinking*** You can't leave her… do it for her… she is not her real self… you've gotta do something… lose that fear… hace some courage Cherry… please! Do it for her

Hanagata: So… had enough… you really have thought of it over again eh? Come here already!

Yumeji: Unlike her… Cherry started walking and sighing as a signal of giving herself up and saying "Yes" to the request of joining the new arny… the anti NES army… she would put all her Otome kairo on it… she was really hoping to bring her back! They both took a deep breath after opening the door to the darkest room ever, to the scariest hideout ever known on Terra II: None other than my brother's apartment…

***silence, dramatic song plays***

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yumeji: Yaaaay!  ***taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps taps***

Blue: Good job Yume-Chan you sure have some talent deep inside of you… Okay guys… dear readers… this is all for LMNES 7… expect something freaky like…

Yumeji: Where's Otaru and Hess?

***Blue grins***

Yumeji: Do you think they'll be fine there?

Blue: Nope… that's why I grin bwahahahahahahahahahaha ***hacks, hacks, coughs coughs*** That's that! No more diabolic laughs for me… come on Yumeji let's go home have some cocoa and discuss about what happens next… okay…?

Yumeji: Yummi! Let's go Writter dudey!

To be continued (Do not forget to read and Review if desired or deserved! See you later on!)


	8. No! NOT THE SECRET WEAPON PLEASE!!!

Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating: PG

Type: Humor?

Spoilers: unh-uh I don't think so  
  
Title: Lime Meets the Nintendo Chapter number 8  
  
Disclaimer: Oh no no no no no no no! I do not Owe nothing! I swear, you can check my room and screw it… although it already IS screwed but truly… none of Nintendo or SMJ rights are part of my property… I don't want to make money out of this, just entertainment purposes. Get that?

okay i already told you i'm not making money out of this and do not owe any right, but i do owe this story so don't steal it

Author's Notes: Whew... back to the route of the fanfic... i've really been off... but please don't kill me...I'm planning to update all the thing i have... and this one most of all since it's on it's final episodes and some people wanna be scared... so... sit back enjoy the show... and... and... oh... just see...

Chapter's Summary: Lot's O Good Things... No more Comments! Spoilers!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Blue: Okay... Yumeji is out in Wordless Silent Mess... i'll continue this story...

****

*Dark place... some sound of "prak prak" and "trak trak" and "wuzzy wuzzy poof poof" is heard*

Cherry: Agh! What is this!?!?

Hanagata: I know it's hard... but it's part of the training... behold the fear!

****

*Dark, deep painful scream from Cherry is heard*

Hanagata: Bwa ha ha ha...

Cherry: Make it Stop... Make it stop!

Hanagata: C'mon! Behold it!

Cherry: NOOOO! I Can't! I Can't! It's Horrible! Horrible!

****

*Darkside of Downtown Japoness, The Happy Ponta-Kun Bar*

Narrator: Give me other... and save your saliva... i won't take any other advice... Got that clear?

Blue: The bartender said nothing and served as commanded... The crowd happily shouted...

Crowd: FORTY-SIX! YEAH!

Blue: Then lots of clapping and whistleling and cheering shouts started to come out as the Narrator Chugged to the last drop... and slammed the glass to the wooden bar... then another slam.... then another... everyone turned confused back to see the champion coming out from the middle of the crowd... some people panicked.

Person 1: AHHH It's the Champion of the Ponta-Kun Bar Record! Help me!! 

****

*Person 1 runs away scared followed by other 5 persons*

Blue: Then The Narrator turned back to see what was going on... His eyes were a combination of black and red by the drinks... however... his eyes grew in astonishment to see her...

Narrator: You....

Bloodberry: I know that voice.... so... that's you... you've been the one who wants to steal away my job since yours is over huh?

Narrator: Ouch! That hurted me! C'mere and sit and you'll see about who you're talking about...!

****

*Bloodberry Starts approaching the Narrator*

Bloodberry: You'll regret your words and your actions after this night....

Narrator: Haven't anyone told you that you talk too much

Bloodberry: Look WHO's Talking Mr. NARRATOR

Narrator: That WAS my job... not yours... bring it on... try to beat my 46... Bartender.... give me another...

Blue: Bartender Does as Commanded and he chugs down the drink with no much effort

Crowd: FORTY SEVEN! YAY!

****

*Narrator Smiles at Bloodberry. Bloodberry Grins Back... and without looking at the Bartender, she starts speaking...*

Bloodberry: Bartender.... you know... how many drinks are there in one bottle...

Bartender: Uh... 12 or 13...

Bloodberry: So... Mr. Narrator... what number is your favorite? Twelve or thirteen?

Narrator: Let's get it to 13...

Bloodberry: ***snaps fingers*** A whole bottle then!!

Blue: The Bartender does as commanded... Bloodberry takes the bottle by it's neck and up at her...

1 minute

2 minutes

3minutes

4 minutes

Blue: The hard and echoing sound of a glass bottle smashes the wooden bar and a high volume burp is heard...

Crowd Part 1: A whole Bottle!

Crowd Part 2: (At the same time than Crowd Part 1) 13 Drinks!

Whole Crowd: YAY!!

Blue: Both the Narrator and Bloodberry stare at each other for some seconds...

Narrator: So?

Bloodberry: So what?

Narrator: How many fingers did you see?

Bloodberry: What!? You were showing me no fingers!

Narrator: I was...

Bloodberry: Ah Hell... i'm drunk at the first Bottle ***Cries on the table*** Bartender... give me another bottle!

Bartender: But... Ma'am

Bloodberry: Do i Pay you to talk!?

Bartender: I'm not worthy in this fic even though i

Bloodberry and Narrator: SHUT UP!

Crowd: YAY!!

****

*Japoness, Kazahara's Apartments, to be exact, Hanagata's Apartment*

Blue: Lights turned on and a middle-Traumatized Cherry comes out a room with a small box on her hands... however... she was trembling... she was scared and her eyes showed that... Hanagata then came out without any real signal of Scared or so... in fact... he was smiling... sighing... he was... at some rate... fine...

Hanagata: So... What do you think? Could it somehow work?

Blue: Cherry just nodded... she wasn't able to do anything else... 

Hanagata: i think we should then give it a try right away...

Blue: Cherry Shook her head scared...

Hanagata: Aw! Come on! It was not bad... was it?

Blue: Cherry nodded

Hanagata: But we can't wait till tomorrow... we have to do this now...

Blue: Cherry nodded

Hanagata: Okay Let's go then!

Blue: Cherry Shook her head

Hanagata: Would You make up your mind already?

Blue: Cherry Shook her head

Hanagata: Oh Please! Stop acting Childish!!

Cherry: Okay! Okay! But please guarantee me that i'll be away from there when "it" happens

Hanagata: Lemme think of the possibilities... ***thinks*** no... it's impossible

Cherry: i Refuse to stick to the plan!

Hanagata: But you Can't... you must save Lime... and i really wanted to show my new stuff... please... it's just...

Cherry: It's just?

Hanagata: It's just a game... it doesn't hurt does it...?

Blue: Cherry was moved by Hanagata's words... "he's behaving" she though

Cherry: Okay then, For Lime's Sake!

Hanagata: The Anti-NES army is on its way to save a life... and enjoy a show like never before

Cherry: A show.... a creepy show

Hanagata: And talking about that... where's Otaru?

Cherry: ***Sweatdrops, nervous*** Beats me...

Hanagata: okay... it doesn't matter... although i would really liked him to be there...

Cherry: You're such a pervert!

Hanagata: It's just a game ***under his breath*** an overjoying game...

Cherry: Okay... ***mumbling*** just a game, just a game, just a game...

Hanagata: ***under his breath*** an overjoying game... an overjoying game... an overjoying game...

****

*Darkside Japoness, The Happy Ponta Kun Bar*

Blue: By this time the crowd had splitten up and made their own groups, one rooting for Bloodberry (Crowd 1) and the other rooting for the Narrator (Do i have to say Crowd 2?)

Crowd 2: 63! YAY!!

Crowd 1: 3 Bottles! YAY!

Bloodberry: Whaddya say huh? Tired?

Narrator: Oh no... hell no... you're insane if you think i'm gonna let you away with my trophy

Bloodberry: Okay... what's the counter saying?

Bartender: 39 to 63... Narrator is winning so far...

Bloodberry: Ah my gosh! Get me a bottle fast

Blue: Bartender does as commanded and again passes..

...1minute....

...2 minutes...

... 3 minutes...

...4 minutes... and gone...

Crowd 1: 4 Bottles! YAY!

Crowd 2: Bah

Bartender: That makes 52 agains 63... 9 drinks away...uh?

****

*By this time the Narrator chugged 9 glasses.... the ones that were empty in the wooden bar*

Bartender: Okay then 59 – 72

Bloodberry: Grrrrr...

Narrator: Heheheh ***hiccups***

***Crowd 1 breaks in laughs***

Bloodberry: What? You're hiccuping so fast? ***Hiccups***

***Crowd 2 breaks in laughing***

Narrator: You were saying?

Bloodberry: I hate you

Narrator: Stop flattering...

****

*Japoness, Kazahari's apartments, Outside limits of Hanagata's apartment*

Hanagata: I hope you had understood this very good... okay?

Cherry: I have no courage...

Hanagata: Oh no... no steps back you...

****

*GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAKA WAAAKAAAA*

Blue: Looks like Lime has Wanted to go out crazy-shouting again... but this wasn't expected for Hana nor Cherry They both jumped... Cherry Felt like Fainting and Hana jumped so high that climbed a tree in his attempt... 

DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COOKIE!!!

COOKIEE COOKIEEEE!

AAAGGGHHHHH BWAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hack, hack, coughs

When they both regained their energy... Cherry was the first to speak... 

Cherry: Oh... my.... sweet... lord

Hanagata: Do not chicken Back....

Cherry: Okay!!

COME IF YOU DAREEE HAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hanagata: Whom am i trying to fool!? GYAAAA! Help ME!!!! ***Hana runs away Scared***

Cherry: Hanako! Where are you Going...!?

Blue: and in bare 10 seconds Cherry Was alone... yes... Hana has somehow ran away from there... and the Anti-NES army has been reduced to 1 member organization...

Cherry: You're gonna pay for this Hanagata.... ***clench her fist*** You're paying... but for now... i gotta do this on myself..

Blue: And Saying so.... Cherry opened the box she had next to her and took a rifle out of it

****

*A Lime-Fan appears out of nowhere*

Lime-Fan: No!! Don't kill her! That's not the way you should...

Cherry: Oh... no no no no... you don't get it... this is just a tranquilizer... this won't harm her...

****

*Tranquilizer Rifle: Use ONLY on elephants*

Cherry: Ah... oh... heheh... well... it was the less caliber i could found around... Now... if you excuse me...

Lime-Fan: Good Luck

Blue: And So... Cherry started looking for the best window to start shooting... she spent 5 minutes in doing so... then she could see Lime... She was way too sucked by the TV

Cherry: Heheh... she'll never know what hit her... but i gotta be Fast!

****

*Cherry Made the First shoot... right on her Neck*

****

*pfwish!*

****

*Lime Ducks, letting the dart pass away a little centimeters from her neck*

Lime: AGH! STUPID COOKIE!!

Cherry: **Snaps fingers** Gee.... lucky she....

****

*Cherry Makes second Shoot right to her left arm*

****

*zzuuummmm*

****

*Lime moves to the Right*

Lime: Hahahahaha! Busted!

Cherry: Agh! That is impossible.

****

*Cherry's mind illuminates*

Cherry: Hey Lime....

Lime: ***without turning back*** Yes? What is it?

Cherry: Oh... Could you let me Dart you by the back....?

Lime: Oh... sure... just let me kill this cookie okay?

Cherry: Okay... Don't move...

Lime: Okay...

****

*Cherry makes a third shot to the right arm*

****

*Fuuuuuummmmm*

Bullseye!!

Lime: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooookkkkkkkiee...................

Cherry: Yes... i hit her.... i better be fast... the effect will not take long time in fade out...

Blue: And with such words... Cherry Took a tool box and a Box which has engraved "Secret weapon" on its front... She sneaked by the window just like good spies does... She turned off the TV and disconnected the NES out of it...THE DISASTER WAS NOT over... then She started doing something in front of the TV... you know... stuff that only Cherry knows how to do... Then she took it Out from the "Secret Weapon"... the Mysterious pink heart-shaped box and opened it putting a CD inside of it and spreading another disc on the floor.

****

*Flashback*

Bloodberry: Taking Away the NES from a NES player won't solve anything and will just make things worse... (Write it down! Useful info...) This will only cause the player become hysteric to his limits... Not a brilliant move to perform...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hanagata: This device will make Lime wish she'd never have met the NES... I Mitsurugui Hanagata Warranty it... and if not... i'll cheerfully refund your money.

Cherry: What money?

Hanagata: Sorry... i think i watch too much TV...

Cherry: Whatever... show me the secret weapons...

Hanagata: You'll regret those words...

****

*End of Flashback*

Cherry: Whew... it's time to get outta here

Lime: ***groan***

Blue: Cherry Ran Away from the room... although she could easily have exited by the main door... she wanted to be seen as that 008 agent from the TV and jumped away from the window...

****

*Next Scene*

Blue: Ermm... We see that Cherry Actually hit the ground... badly....

Cherry: Why does it looks so easy on TV?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH WHAT THE HELLL IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Cherry: Agh! It has started So soon!! I gotta get outta here soon until it's too late!!

****

*Painful screams, Dramatic song plays*

*What's so SECRET about this secret weapon...?

*Where the Hell is still Otaru and Hess?

*Will Bloodberry really lose her championship to a stranger?

*How Will Lime React to this unexpected sudden change of Game?

Find out this and much more on the Next LMNES 9

Blue: Good... i gotta get outta here, i need an aspirin...

Read and Review.... If you want to...

Lime Meets The Nintendo: Chapter 8: NO! NOT THE SECRET WEAPON PLEASE!


	9. It Ends, Part I

...What would you do when it comes from a naive girl...?

...What can you expect from a vicious gameplayer?

...What's the result of mixing this up together?

...Well, the answer is here, and it's the worst you've ever seen...

...Worse Than Godzilla... or The Marshmallow guy at Ghostbusters

...Worse Than the Barney Show, or those Telettubies thingies

...Worse Than a whole Afternoon with nothing to do, worse than spending a day as a babysitter.

...It's Her.

...It's Lime and now she's got mad...

****

LIME MEETS NINTENDO! THE AFTERLAST CHAPTER

CHAPTER NINE

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Title: Lime meets the Nintendo

Chapter: 9

Genre: Humor?

Rated PG for some screamy things and Vicious gameplaying absolutely not to be copied

Disclaimer: Nope, i do not owe none of the rights of Saber Marionette J. Nope, Neither do the trademarks of the characters and things i said above... nor the stupid things i am about to perform in the progress of this fic. Nintendo's right are none of my posession and i'm not trying to make money or fame out of this fic. I do owe that's story, that's the only thing for sure so far. So Nyaaah!

Author Notes: Aww my! I've sure delayed on the work of my fics... they're just three and i'm oh-so-exerted... but as i always say... i try to give my readers the best pieces.... so when i feel like writting, then i do! But lately i wasn't feeling like it, so i took some time to think about what is to come below this lines. Whatever! Sit back do your job and i'll do mine. Get ready, and be prepared...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lime Meets Nintendo 9: It ends, Part I

Blue: Last episode we saw Cherry performing succesfully her mission, which was to replace the Nintendo Entertainment System for the Mitsurugui's Hanagata Special System Device. She succeeded indeed, but she couldn't expect what it was to come... But let's not get scared or something and let's go see what the actions are at the Happy Ponta-Kun Bar

****

Happy Ponta-kun Bar: 9:32pm

Blue: Everyone was so excited about the show Bloodberry and the Narrator were performing, Dammit... they weren't looking nothing, just the glass, or the Bottle in Bloodberry's case. 

Bartender: My lord, wont yo two stop somewhere? I mean.you two should feel proud of what you've....

Bloodberry & Narrator: Shut the Hell up! 

Barternder: Okay then, here goes... 

Blue: Bartender serves both players their drinks, her bottle in Bloodberry's case. They both start chugging down their drinks with incredible speed in everyone's awe.

Over.

Bartender: The count goes to 184-172 to Narrator.

Narrator: Hah.... in shour faiz!

Bloodberry: Almoshht there shou punkk.... ieeeee...

Narrator: Waka Wakaaa

Bloodberry: Tooo Tooo 

Narrator: Wamparah.... wityyyyyyyy

Bartender: You two are out of your brains.

Bloodberry and Narrator: Shaddup!!! Ieeeeeee

Bartender: Am i not Worth in this fic?

Crowd: Hell No!

****

*Bartender Runs away Crying*

Bloodberry: Shou know Wha... ***hic*** That meanssssh?

Narrator: FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE Drinkssssssh!

Crowd: Yahoooooooooooooooo!

Blue: And with these words we see the end of a contest and the beginning of a free-for-all drinking contest in which the first to fall loses it all

GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Blue: All the people at the Bar Flinched at the Screams. Indeed, this was an outstanding happenning, the unknowable was also the most frightening fact, but let's go back to where Cherry and Little Lime are. They sure know a lot about what's happenning.

Cherry Have fallen to the floor by the screams... her eyes are filled with terror. She's trembling and her bones are crackling and making funny noises to the death.

Cherry: Wh-wh-wh-wh What have i done? What is happenning Limeeeeee!

Blue: Cherry Looked and notice the Nes next to her... it was quite damaged for the time used with no rest... but it was still on, that Square-shaped red-glowing power button was still on.... but, how? She took off all the power from it by disconnecting it from the source power.

Cherry: Why? Why?

Lime: GIVE IT BACK!

Blue: Her voice, it was back to her normal tone mixed with this demonic tone Cherry Flinched even more at her words... she was panicked. She took it away from a vicious player and she was about to suffer the consequences...

...Oh yeah, she was.

Blue: Lime came out from the same window that Cherry used to enter and escape with the NES she jumped and fell awkwardly hitting her butt badly against the bare floor... She has sure lost her skills all this time without doing nothing but pressing buttons. Her Chest Charm was glowing more than usual. Something weird is related to it. What could it be...?

Lime: I'll Just say this once. Give it Back!

Blue: Cherry's mind filled with doubt... she just didn't know what to do. What should she do? What's right and what's wrong? Right about then Cherry's Demon and Cherry's Angel appeared by her left and right sides respectively. The demon was the first to answer.

Cherry's Demon Side: Give it to her.... That's better than risking your ass off... be smart, don't be a retard, is your life what we're talking about.

Cherry's Angelic Side: No! Please don't Cherry. Lime will get worse if you do so. Think about her before you get all crazy. 

Cherry's Demon Side: Hah! Yeah Right! What about you? You don't count? You are nothing compared to her? You have to sacrifice things in order to live! What do you want?

Cherry's Angelic Side: Think Cherry, Think! If you give it to her, you'll also die, she's out of control! She's not thinking... Try something smart, and run from the battle to win the war

Cherry's Demon Side: What? You wanna fight? 

Cherry's Angelic Side: Bring it all!

Blue: Both sides start fighting in front of a confused and "I-don't-know-what-to-do" Cherry. She hesitates and thinks deep about what to do. What to do. Cherry then poofs away the Demon side of her

Cherry's demon Side: You don't know what you're doing! You'll regret it later! You will!

Cherry Then came back into herself

Cherry: I am not going to give it to you

Blue: Lime's Eyes Glowed Crimson red, even though her eyes are live green, Cherry then noticed.... 

Cherry: You... You... you and the NES have became one!?

Lime: Heheheh... You always sooooo smart.

Blue: Cherry stood motionless, she just couldn't believe her eyes... The little red button of the NES and lime's eyes glowing along. It was something unbelievable, something...

Crowd: SHUT THE HELL UP

Blue: Thanks, i needed it. Let's go back to the scenerio.

Lime: So, you refuse to do what i command you?

Cherry: Yes! I DO!

Lime: That wasn't the request.

Blue: With this words Lime started glowing in a light, so bright that blinded Cherry's eyes for some instances. When her sight came back to herself, well, what he saw was outta any reader imagination

Cherry: Ohh......

Cherry: My......

Cherry: Sweet......

Cherry: Lord......

Blue: The Beatles have just appeared.

Isn't that cute?

Well, Writter Tricked you! (Hah!)

Blue: Lime was covered by a Red-Blue Plumber outfit with yellow buttons and a red cap on her head, white gloves and a bad temper... It was her, She was

Super Lime.

Super Lime: Here we go!

Blue: With these words Super Lime spat a couple of fireballs out of her Glovy hands, they were straight aiming Cherry which was terrified to hell.. the fireballs were bouncing in her direction. 

****

*Bwaaashh*

****

*Super Lime Giggled*

****

*Super Lime then Laughed*

****

*This laugh then became a mad Laugh*

****

*... and ended in an out-of-control mischief*

Blue: Cherry's clothes almost dimished in the heat of Lime's bullseye (???) She screamed at th statement and became teary eyed.

Public: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Cherry: What has happenned to you. You've became a monster.

****

*Lime Did not respond*

Blue: Cherry stood up and with her ripped clothes, she started running away, she tripped once, she tripped twice... but she managed to escape, Lime did not make a move.

Lime: You don't get it do you?

Blue: Cherry was hidden three houses away from her trying to figure out a smart quickie plan, she then heard her words and froze at her statement.

Lime: You don't get it, do you? No matter how hard you hide,i still have you locked on. And you know what i am talking about.

Blue: Cherry then turned to see that she still had the Nintendo under her left arm, and that the power button was still glowing... She then got to notice

Cherry: Thinking She knows where i am thanks to this, she's tight related to the nintendo, that also explains why is she throwing those weirds fireballs. She's acting like those games. I gotta do something before this comes to a worse event... i gotta i have to.

Blue: Cherry started running away once again, she dissappeared in the horizon of the apartments.

__

Scenerio: Some place in Kazahari's apartments. 11:20pm in the night (Duh)

Meanwhile....

...In the deepest parallel dimension.

...In the weirdest place a human have ever touched.

...In where you never thought it would happen.

...We find Otaru and This.... Thing, having a hard time trying to get out....

Otaru: Uunnngh... where... where am i? What, what is this? This is not my hand... Hey! Whose Hand is this?

Cloaked Man: I can answer to that question.

Otaru: Whoops sorry ol' man.

Cloaked Man: I'm no oldie... Ouch ouch ouch watch my back...

****

*Crack! Sok! Snak!*

Otaru: What did you say? 

Cloaked Man: Oh, Nevermind. It's not important, not anymore.

Otaru: Do you have an idea of where are we?

Cloaked Man: Not even a clue... hey, let go...

Otaru: I can't help it... this place is so stuffed.

Cloaked: Ack Dammit! Let go i tell you!

Otaru: A priest shouldn't say such things...

Cloaked Man: Erm... err... um... Shut up!  
Otaru: Okay, okay.

Blue: And since i still want to keep in secret how things are going between Cherry and Lime, let's go and see how these two addicts-to-liquor are going... it seems like the contest is about to get to an end, let's see how true this is.

Bloodberry: ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug***

Narrator: ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug***

***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug*** ***glug***

Bloodberry: ***hic*** ***hic***

Narrator: ***hic*** ***hic***

Blue: Bloodberry and Narrator stares each other.

Bloodberry and Narrator: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH HAHAHA Cough cough cough!!

Blue: Okay That was stupid.

Crowd: Hell Yeah!

Blue: Don't help me please. Okay... it's time to come back to the main point and see if Cherry has had any luck in her "i-don't-know-what-it-is" plan. 

Cherry: Ahhhh no! Please don't hurt me!

Lime: WAK! WAK! WAK! WAK! COME AND HAVE SOME!

Blue: And as Lime Spits fireballs and Cherry runs away scared... we find this quite dully and the people gets so bored they prefer to turn the Channel.

The End.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oh Puh-leeeezzeeeee that really sucked... okay... let's get this going.

__

Border Limits of the Kazahari's apartments. 12:55 am in the early morning (Wheee.)

Blue: Okay... after some long looong time of making circles and going to nowhere, we find out that both Super Lime and Cherry (...or at least Cherry) are already bothered with this quite stupid game.

Cherry: Alright Stop this!!!

Blue: Lime Shocked and stopped quickly at Cherry's words... she was confused.

Cherry: You think i like all this game we're doing!!?

Super Lime: Umm, uh.

Cherry: NO! I'll give you the answer! ***Shouts at her ear*** NOOO! N.O.! I hate this! In fact! I hate you! I hate this stupid device ***points the NES*** and i don't know what has it done to you but i don't like it... i do not like it!! I want you Back! I want the past Little Lime you were used to be before this stupid device that came out of Otaru's Bag full of Crappy things and sucked all of your memories and made you a.a MONSTER!! 

Blue: Lime Started t walk back as Cherry started to move forward towards her...

Super Lime: What? What?

Cherry: I'll tell you what! You are a monster since you met this. ***points NES*** THIS! And do you know what i'm about to do with it!? Do you? Huh? HUH?

Super Lime: NOOOO! I don't know what!!

Blue: Cherry closed her eyes and got prepared to shout.

Cherry: I'm going to throw this thing to de floor and destroy it into little pieces, and, and, and NYAH!!!

Blue: Cherry Threw the NES to the Floor and....

And.....

BOOM BABY!

Blue: Cherry Opened her eyes and screamed.

****

*screen fades black.*

****

*It comes back in the Happy Ponta-kun bar.*

Bloodberry: ***drooling*** waaagh waaagh waaagh waaagh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh ***glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *hic*** ***glug******glug******glug******glug******glug******glug******glug******glug* *hic* *hic* **hee hee.... whoops.

Narrator: Waka waka waka wakaaaaaaaaa ayee ayeee... wohooooooo wity wity. ***glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *****glug* *hichic***

Blue: Moments of tension inside the crowd are seen as both of the players have started to become wobbly and floorless... and the ceiling is twisting at incredible speed, and pink elephants coming out the main door screaming "let's be friends!" and flying cows and Bloodberry's terrible feeling about throwing up and _blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda yadda _i guess you already got the idea about this.

Bloodberry: Whoooooa the floor is calling meeeeee....

Narrator: Hey, it called me first!

Blue: WHAM! And KABLAM! Sounds were heard at a "Almost-equal" or maybe "Equal" times... The Crowd shocked and some people just stared in asonishment.

Crowd: Was that.... was that a tie?

Fan 342: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY MONEY!!!

****

*Fan 342 runs away scared just to be stopped by some guards which started to hit him violently.*

Fan 342: Wagh...! ***Cuaz!*** ...Heygh...! ***Bam*** ...Whygh... ***BoomShakalaka*** ...Aregh... ***Kang*** ...Yough... ***Ka-booom*** ...hithingg... ***Riakas!*** Megeeeh! ***Atomic Bomb Sound***

Guards: Shut... ***Maracas!*** Up! ***Bone Cracking sound***

Blue: A screen shows up, it is giving to all the crowd the instant replay of the early happennings.

Bloodberry: **(Slow-Mo)** Iiiiiiiiiissssss Caalllllliinnnnnnnnggggg mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee

Narrator: **(Slow-Mo)** Mmmmmmmmeeeeee Fiiiiiiiirssssssssssst

Blue: The screen said it all, with some freaky timing, both butts hit the floor perfectly at the same time. No doubts. The contest ended in a Fair and square tie which mean that everyone loses the bets. (How good)

Crowd: Awww this is a complete fraud!

Blue: Police enter the place by booting the main entrance being lead By Tamasaburo

Police Members: Betting in Japoness is Forbidden under the prison condition. You're all under arrest!

Tamasaburo: Get them!

Crowd: Police! Run everybody!

Blue: Chaos ruled over the place, Pople running, police throwing gas, and all those goodies that only policemen posesses, some escaped, but most of them got caught and over the police patrols

Tamasaburo: This unorthodox Earthians rustic methods are all the rage, hee hee.

Blue: The actions were performed with excellence. But some persons were forgot in the dust, err... um... make that "in the floor." We find Bloodberry hugging the Narrator tight as she does some funny noises, and the Narrator with a string of drooling running down his chin.

Bloodberry: ***Snore*** ... ***Snore*** ... ***Snore***

Narrator: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, buffet.

(End of the Scene 2... ***Clapper***)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

__

Back to this Somewhere in Kazahari's apartments. 1:40 am

And Back to this lost Galaxy in where Otaru and this... thing has lost like the those No-ending Power Rangers, we see that this guy is still having problems in trying to get himself out.

Otaru: Dammit, it's useless!! We've been trying for quite a long time, we gotta do something about this sir.

Cloaked Man: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz zZzZzzZ

Blue: The cloak of the man Slided slightly and a shiny pool ball showed... a little of artificial light came out of somewhere and was proyected to all the room thanks to the pool ball, er... head of the cloaked man. The shine blinded Otaru for some seconds

Otaru: Atcha!! Bright Light! My Eyeees!

Blue: Otaru Opened his eyes after some time and the Light revealed to him that he was in...

...In....

Otaru: It Can't Be!!! WAAAAAAAH Help Meeeee!!!!

Blue The artificial lights went off and a scream of horror faded evenly.

(End of the Scene 3 ***silence***)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

__

Border limits of Kazahari's apartments... 1:32am 

Blue: We find Here Lime, who seems to be back to her original self, although we can't tell for sure since she's fainted thanks to the hit of a thing. Okay, a squared thing. Alright, she fainted because Cherry smashed the Nintendo on her head! Happy now!?

At Least She's lost those weirdie clothes and got hers back, maybe that's a good signal. Also, the Power button of the NES is not glowing anymore, well, after such hit i really doubt it could be still going. Cherry is caressing Lime's head as all the memories of the past two days were brought to her head.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA COOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK!!!!

Hanagata: Whom am i trying to fool!? I'm outta here.

Bloodberry: Make her some food. Now!

Blue: Cherry heavy sighed, she's been doing almost everything to help her, but nobody even cared, nobody even held her a hand, but she was happy, somehow. There might be something that made her happy, because she looked at Lime's face and all the happennings dimished instantly. Indeed, a happy ending was performed, and it was almost all by herself, if not "all" by herself.

She took Lime in her arms andmade a big effort in trying to carry her up, too much snacks with 0% of exercise has sure made her gain some poundies. Well, she gave her extra effort and took her to the apartment of Otaru. She spent like 2 or three minutes, like if it was the path of victory, but it was the weight of Lime what was really slowing her.

She got there! Cherry heavy sighed again and in the dark, Cherry managed to get Lime to bloodberry's room; The place in where all this mess have taken place. It has all messy and was a complete shame, however, the bed was still decent for Lime to lay in there. The TV was still on, and worse of all, The Hanagata Special System was still on and was running some kind of Hentai Game on Hanagata-Otaru. Cherry twitched an eyebrow and then laughed, She's been through all, and best of all, she has overpassed all of the tests... She started Cleaning and finished in a miraculous amount of time. She then went to the main room and looked for the light swith, She turned it on............

Somebody: **(Far)** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH Help Meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Cherry: Ano... uh... 

Blue: Cherry turned off the lights again. And went to her room... She was exerted, and today was a day not to forget. She just wondered for tomorrow morning.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Highligths of Next Chapter:

Yes! Lime has came back to her real self! AndAll this NES nightmare is over... What does Cherry have on her plans from this point on? What's with The Narrator and Bloodberry? What's With The Cloaked Man and Otaru? Don't you just Wonder what happenned to them all? Well... its about to happen in the Next and Last Chapter of this Annoying, Comic, sometimes stupid, well, quite often. Okay very common. OKAY! It's always stupid! But please don't miss out the next chapter: The last one (I Swear)

Lime Meets Nintendo: Chapter 10: It Ends, Part II

Till Then! Don't forget to Read and Review!

****

Aoi's Neko-o SystemDevice Status: Logging Off


End file.
